


scraps

by Amber



Series: Create Something Every Day! (October 2018) [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lingerie, October Prompt Challenge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber
Summary: Prompt 9: Lingerie.





	scraps

"Oh, that's cute," Johanna says, and she's using her deprecatory voice but Katniss thinks she means it. And, looking at her own reflection, she might agree.

The lingerie is simple, really; a soft mint green lace that hugs and lifts her breasts, curves around her hips, stark against her dusky skin, barely hiding the shadow of her pubes. It's gentle, delicate fabric, and that shouldn't be Katniss at all, but somehow that makes it all the more erotic.

More importantly, when she looks at this pretty girl in the mirror, brushed hair and lacy underwear, she isn't a stranger. She still has hair where women grow hair, and scars, rough hands and feet, tanlines on her arms and freckles on her nose. She isn't some Capitol doll, dressed up to appeal to the masses for her life. She's just Katniss, dressed up to appeal to her girlfriend.

Johanna isn't wearing lingerie, of course. The less clothes the better, in Johanna's opinion. "I could just tear that off you with my teeth," she tells Katniss, playful as a mountain lion, and then shows them as if to underscore the threat.

Katniss wrinkles her nose. "Please don't," she says. "They're expensive."

"So?" Johanna tosses her hair like a stubborn horse. "We have money, don't we?"

"It's not about that," says Katniss. "It's the disrespect. Someone took the time to make these. Plenty of people dream of being able to afford and treasure little luxuries like this. If you don't want me to wear them I can take them off, but there's no need to—"

"Oh my godddd," groans Johanna, and grabs her chin and kisses her, sharp and mean. "Shut up," she says against Katniss' mouth. "Shut up, shut up, why are you _always_ so _boring_."

And yet here they are, falling into the bed together, kissing and kissing. Sometimes all they do is kiss — sometimes even that much touch is too much. It's okay. It's always okay with Johanna, no matter how much she rolls her eyes.

"I will say this," she says, clawing her stubby nails over Katniss' shoulders to get her to moan with the pleasure-pain of it. "It does make your tits look great. Like, even better than that wedding dress. If I had a cock? I'd want to put it right. Here." She presses her face to Katniss' chest, uses her hands to press her breasts together, and rubs her face in them. Her handling is rough enough that Katniss likes it, but it's still kind of a weird thing to do, and she gives a throaty little chuckle. Which makes Johanna laugh in turn, and then that's done it, they're both giggling, setting each other off whenever it looks like they might calm down long enough to catch their breath.

Johanna looks beautiful laughing, sprawled out alongside Katniss with an arm flung over her face, flat chest heaving with it, such joy in the strain of her neck and jaw, the arch of her back. Katniss' laughter tapers off looking at her, and she wishes she had Peeta's gift of art, to be able to capture this moment and keep it forever.

"What are you looking at," Johanna says when she notices, rough and wicked. Immediately her innocent beauty turns provocative as she rolls onto her side, lifts a knee and grabs one of her own tits, makes eyes at Katniss. "Little ol' me?"

"Yeah," agrees Katniss throatily. "That's exactly what." She reaches for the waistband of her green panties, wanting to get Johanna inside her, but Johanna catches her wrist in a strong grip. For a moment Katniss thinks maybe they're not going to have sex like that, but:

"No," says Johanna, voice still low, the intensity in her eyes now genuine. "Leave 'em on." And she pulls the flimsy fabric to the side instead, where it's already a little damp. Katniss makes a soft, happy sound as Johanna's fingers find her, and yes, yes, these little scraps of fabric were worth everything she paid for them.


End file.
